1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which enables a battery capacity to be checked when it is powered by the battery, and a method for controlling the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the abovementioned type of electronic apparatuses are in the past adapted to display a battery state which is checked according to a voltage or the like on a display unit (for example, an LCD segment display unit, a TFT-LCD character display unit, and an LED display unit) thereof. An example of the TFT-LCD character display unit is shown in FIG. 16. A prior art related thereto is the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-176333.
A currently loaded battery cannot solely afford to operate the electronic apparatus continuously for a long time or in the ambient temperature of 0° C. or less. Thus, users generally bring a plurality of batteries as backup batteries. In spite of the circumstances, quite few conventional batteries are adapted to be able to display the capacity thereof on a battery carrier, mainly due to data correctness or cost.
Accordingly, when a user brings a plurality of such batteries, the user bothers to load each of not-yet-loaded ones once into the electronic apparatus to check the battery capacity.